Agate
Agate is a villain in Diamond Man's Untitled Series. He first appeared in ''Years Revenge Part 1''''. ''He is a Arvaterran from an unknown planet. Appearance Agate is blue, with stripes of purple on him. He has clawed hands with four fingers, and feet with no toes. He has five eyes on his head, with a big one in the middle, all the other eyes are around it. He has spiked up hair, and a pointed mouth. He is a few inches taller than Owen. Personality According to Diamond, Agate is actually a nice guy if you get to know him. From what we've seen so far, Agate doesn't seem to care about most things, showing no remorse or reaction when he killed Aspidites and Darien. But he does have an extreme affection towards his son, Kaolinite. Powers and Abilities * Absorption - Agate, like all Arvaterrans, can absorb people, and gain their powers. * Energy Attacks - Agate has been shown to use energy blasts. He can also shoot beams out of his eyes. * Fire Breathing - Agate can breathe fire hot enough to melt rocks. * Eating Non-Edible Substances - Sort of like a Gourmand, Agate can eat non-edible substances, like fire, iron bars, and even Lighthead's energy attack. He's stated before he doesn't need to eat, but he still does. * Five Eyes - Agate's five eyes can allow him to track movement very easily. He can also hypnotize and paralyze people with his eyes, and his increased number of eyes makes the effect stronger. * Electricity Immunity - All Arvaterrans are immune to electricity. * Manipulative Body: Agate's body can turn from a solid, to a malleable liquid, making it easy to be stretched. Weaknesses Agate's only weaknesses are his eyes, them being very sensitive, leaving him open to bright flashes, or punches to the eye. Biography We don't know much about Agate before the series, but it's assumed that he's worked for the organization his entire life. Season 1 Agate was sent by the leader to capture Owen, and kill Aspidites. Before he did so, the leader asked him to fight Darien, their previous head of operations. Agate won easily, and killed Darien. Agate then captured Owen, and killed Aspidites(whom was brought back to life by Ethereal later). Agate was told by the leader to chop of Owen's arm, and did so. Owen soon regained consciousness, and battled Agate. Owen found out about his eye weakness, and blasted Agate away. Season 2 Agate reappeared in Trust In Him, where he hypnotises everyone that Owen knows (save Aspidites) into thinking that he's a nice guy who should be Owen's friend. Eventually, Aspidites and Owen revert the hypnotism, while Owen gets absorbed into his body. Using Owen's anime powers, he fights and almost defeats Sarth until he turns into Nephrite - Agate's species - and forces him to release Owen. He appears again in Celestial Beings, where he is one of the villains who get sick from Owen. He makes an appearance in Mr. Change, where he swaps bodies with Owen. At the end of the episode, only he and Owen swap back, and they leave to get food. In Scouters, he appears, and hangs out with Agvarok and Ex'Spira, because Owen is not there. Agate plays a big role in Another One, where he plants an egg inside of Owen, which later hatches to make Kaolinite, his kid. In Twin Snakes, Agate appears in the forest going on a walk with Kaolinite. Season 1 *Years Revenge Part 1 (debut) *Years Revenge Part 2 Season 2 *Trust In Him *Celestial Beings *Mr. Change *Scouters *Another One *Twin Snakes Trivia * Agate's name was originally going to be something different, but since all the other people had gemstone related names, it was kept. * Agate was originally created for a scrapped Steven Universe fanfiction. * Credits to CaT for the awesome picture. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Parents